Finally Mine
by Kit2000
Summary: He spent the whole week cleaning all the mess he was sent to. The young man couldn't stop dreaming of his beloved girl. She visited him in his dreams during those rare moments he could use for sleeping, and he was longing to come back to her. He needed her as much as a human needed air to live.


_**A/N Hello everyone! As tomorrow (February,20) is Anna's Birthday, we decided to write a little gift for her together. Yeah, maybe it sounds strange, but we are the twins by the spirit after all and we almost always do things together, especially when it concerns writing =)**_

_**So, this story is a fic for an illustration, we got as a commission. "Finally Mine" is the title of illustration and here is the text, based on that beautiful artwork, with the same title. The art inspired us so much, that we couldn't but write a one-shot with the same atmosphere! We want to say 'thank you' to **__**yuniexatemu**__** for making the commission. It turned out really great! **_

_**And now, here is the fanfic—the Birthday present for Anna given to her by…well…by herself and her sister ^^; **_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

_**Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_

**Finally Mine**

It was late at night. A young man walked in a hotel room for newlyweds quietly. The room was empty. Claire was nowhere in sight. He wanted to surprise her by waking her up with a sensual kiss, but judging by the surroundings and neatly covered bed, his wife was absent for the whole day.

Leon walked to the bed and took a piece of fabric that happened to be Claire's nightgown. He brought it to his face and breathed in the floral scent that came from the silky fabric, greedily. The man closed his eyes and Claire's image appeared in his mind. He missed her terribly, and tonight he was planning to share their nuptial bed …for the first time, since they hadn't had a chance to learn the happiness of being a single whole.

After the wedding ceremony and a tremendous banquet they had boarded an airplane and arrived at a small exotic island, where they were going to spend their honeymoon. But right in the hall of the hotel they had booked the room for newlyweds, they had been met by an agent dressed in a black suit. Leon's 6th sense didn't fail him, when the guy told him that he came to take him to an urgent mission. The order came from the government. Leon noticed Claire's great disappointment, but she held herself on the top in front of the stranger who wanted to take her husband away from her. She just kissed her beloved tenderly and wished him good luck on the mission. And Leon promised his beautiful wife to come back in her arms as soon as he would master.

He spent the whole week cleaning all the mess he was sent to. The young man couldn't stop dreaming of his beloved girl. She visited him in his dreams during those rare moments he could use for sleeping, and he was longing to come back to her. He needed her as much as a human needed air to live. Without her love, without her sweet kisses and caressing hands he didn't live, but existed. He was just a cold-minded super agent. But only by her side he could be just himself. She was the only one who knew his real self. He longed to become the best husband for her. He was madly in love with that red-haired extreme girl and his heart was beating only for her and her alone. Fortunately, Mr. President was kind enough to give him 2 extra weeks of his vacation. That mission had interrupted the best agent's honeymoon after all. Leon was very grateful for that. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to persuade the higher-ups to add several days to his vacation, but one call from Mr. President decided his entire destiny.

The sound of the opening door interrupted his train of thoughts. Leon turned around at once and met his wife, who looked a little tired and sad. He noticed how her expression changed from amazement to utter joy. In a moment he was next to her, the nightgown he was holding was long forgotten on the nearest armchair. Leon couldn't get enough of his belle, his hands stroked her face, shoulders and then her back oh so tenderly. He still couldn't believe that they were finally together, that Claire was real. He heard her whispering his name and the sound of her hushed voice brought him back on Earth. He crashed his lips into her pink ones in great hunger and need, enjoying every second of their long-awaited kiss and inimitably of her soft and gentle lips. She smelled like an ocean and Leon noted to himself that maybe she was having a night walk along the beach. His hand reached for her ponytail and released her luxury hair from its prison, making them fall down her shoulders and back like a mahogany curtain. The young couple was drinking each other's breaths. Their bodies were pressing to each other closer and closer, trying to erase all the solitude they lived through out of their memories.

"I missed you so much…" she breathed out between his eager kisses.

After those words he had no more strength to control himself. Leon lifted Claire up in his arms and carried her towards their bed in a sure pace. He laid his wife on a soft mattress and lay atop of her, never stopping to kiss her fantastic body in adoration.

"I love you…" he whispered between his sweet attacks over and over again.

Leon started to undress his divine girl, enjoying that unforgettable process. It wasn't her wedding gown, that he was dreaming to take off from her, but still he was delighted. It was his Claire, and it didn't matter what she was dressed in right now. He was intoxicated with her proximity and couldn't stop admiring her beauty.

Claire was embarrassed but she longed for this intimate affinity as much as he did. The girl was suffocating from his dominant kisses, his tender hands, which were giving her the feelings of pleasure she had never felt before in her live. His bristle was rubbing against the delicate skin of her breasts, while he was kissing her there, but she didn't care. The sensations she was having right now were too incredible. Claire let out small moan, biting her lower lip in commotion. It was a sweet torture to her to feel him showering her body up and down with hot kisses. His caresses were making her lose senses. Claire didn't notice her body shifting on the king-sized bed from side to side. It was impossible to lay still when Leon was making love to her. He was the leader and she was ready to follow him to the end of the world.

She kept repeating his name on and on in soft groans. He was a true magician. He awakened a woman in her. It was the first time when she felt herself so lovable, so desired and so alive at the same time. Claire had never thought that she would ever be able to experience anything like that. It was so elevating yet beyond her understanding. She was melting in her husband's incredible and strong hands. She was giving herself away to him completely, gifting him with all the love she had been keeping for him. The girl's body was burning and trembling, while her senses were extremely acute on the limits. Leon was very talented in lovemaking affairs, while she was just an apprentice.

Slowly coming to her senses from the sweetest haziness her mind was in; the young woman noticed that she had been lying on the other side of the bed. Claire felt her body aching in a pleasant contentment after Leon's insatiable lovemaking. The woman turned her head to the side where her husband was stroking her long hair lovingly and she saw his handsome face in the dim light of the moon, that was coming through the window. He was lying on his side close to her and admiring her flushed face, a blissful smile was playing on his lips, as he ran his fingers through her luxury mahogany hair.

Claire smiled softly at him in return. Leon took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. His eyes were glowing with a special flame. He kissed every finger on her fragile hand in total adoration and then he uttered in that low and husky voice of his:

"You are finally mine".

Claire gulped involuntarily under the power of his words and gaze. Her cheeks fell a victim to a telltale blush, but Leon didn't show a sign that he noticed her embarrassment, though he enjoyed watching her reaction to his words and actions. The man towered over his wife's body gracefully, supporting himself on his outstretched arms, and added self-confidently:

"You are mine, Claire, and you will always be," and with those words he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He couldn't let go of her that night. He missed her far too much to stop just yet. The girl answered him with the same emotions. She didn't mind to belong only to him at all. Their love was blessed in Heavens and united with the holy conjugal ties. And Claire was utterly happy to know that Leon belonged to her alone too. With those thoughts, she closed her eyes and gave herself to her husband, her soul mate, her dear Leon, who took the power over her completely. He had learnt all her sensitive places and now he worked hard to pay as much attention to them as it was needed to make his lovely wife arch and cry in delight. After all, he lived to make her happy and he immensely loved giving blissful pleasure to her. He would never run out of sweet caresses and kisses for her. He longed to make her his over and over again. Being in her arms and feeling her love made him stronger. Maybe someone wouldn't be able to understand it, but Leon didn't care. Claire was his ignition in life, she filled it with meaning and now Leon knew that he had a place where he really belonged and where he was loved and needed. That place was by Claire's side.

Their first wedding night lasted till the break of dawn and the newlyweds would remember its brightness and uniqueness for the rest of their lives.

_**A/N Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions! So, review, please~ please?~ :eager: **_


End file.
